In general, a warehouse means a storehouse for temporary or long-term keeping of articles for daily life, such as food, beverages, clothes, appliances, sundry goods, and industrial products that are manufactured in large quantities at factories in producing districts.
That is, a warehouse is used for temporary or long-term keeping of various articles manufactured in large quantities at factories and is composed of various management parts for not only simply managing articles, but quickly handling articles such as arrangement of articles or storage/delivery control and inventory control, and efficiently managing loading spaces.
With the rapid development of the delivery industry, warehouses are used for creating new businesses such as arranging articles in stock in the warehouses and inventory control for efficient storage and delivery, including management of articles, so warehouses are designed and constructed to be able to handle a large amount of articles by more efficiently using the spaces for keeping articles in addition to quick storage and delivery of articles manufactured in large quantities.
Further, warehouses are generally designed and operated in a one-to-one type by keeping articles using a stacker crane for storing articles on loading racks in which a plurality of cells is formed with predetermined standards and delivering articles.
An automated warehouse system is composed of a control unit that manages data and controls facilities, loading racks for keeping articles in each cell, and a stacker crane for storing and taking articles in and out of the loading racks, and can keep raw materials, half-finished goods, and finished products in the general industries.
In the automated warehouse system, a passage section having a predetermined size through which a transport can pass is formed by sequentially arranging posts or load beams and tie beams in a loading rack structure so that a stacker crane loads articles in each cell of loading racks or moving articles in the cells to desired places while moving through the passage section.
As a warehouse, an ‘automated warehouse’ has been disclosed in the related art in Korean Patent No. 10-0843308.
This automated warehouse is characterized by having a simple double-post structure having two posts arranged in a width direction, being able to ensure structural stability, and being able to stably and efficiently keep long freight, particularly, steel materials including H-beams, steel pipes, steel plates, thick plates for ships, or containers for sea transportation by reducing the distance between braces disposed at the center in the width direction of racks.
However, all warehouses of the related art including this warehouse are considered as buildings that should be constructed at desired places, so they cannot be moved.
That is, the warehouses in the related art are buildings constructed at predetermined places, so they are used only at those places.